The New Exalt and Her Tactician
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: They were very close, but afraid to take the final step, they didn't confess their love until after the Grima's death, now they live in a world of peace, one like the one where they lived, but Grima was suddenly gone thanks to his death as he and the other world's Grima were fused and slain. Now Lucina must make a decision, to start the conversation to change where they stand


Morgan watched Lucina, a good friend, pass through the halls yet again. The Exalt—Morgan couldn't remember when she became Exalt—seemed less troubled than usual. They hadn't really spoken much since a few weeks ago, when they found themselves in a peaceful world, but Morgan didn't like that at all, Lucina was a friend...a very special friend, and always had a nice sized room in the tactician's heart, of course, Lucina had been worrying about the future for a while. Come to think of it, Lucina seemed a tiny bit more cheerful even before the last weeks of the war, and the last thing they said when they beat Grima was that they were glad that peace could be experienced by them, instead of the war they had to survive, all their work paid off.

The strange thing that happened was that Grima, having merged with the one from this time, had created a void in the world he came from. Not too many days later, they found themselves in a charred world with only a few hundred thousand survivors, all in need of the ones who went back in time to change the past. Because of what they did, using the Fire Emblem to undo the past, they effectively created a parallel world where Grima had never been resurrected, yet was destroyed. The children of the legendary heroes couldn't remain outside their own time forever, and repelling Grima brought them back home, to a time where Lucina just wished on the Fire Emblem for a way to undo the tragic past.

They left Mount Prism and went down to Ylisstol, where the small band started the long and difficult process of reconstructing their capital, where they hoped to use preexisting buildings as temporary homes far anyone who would gather in the ruined capital of Ylisse.

Even now Lucina had returned from a meeting orchestrating the reconstruction, speaking with the various leaders of each area that pertained to it, and seemed exhausted. Morgan decided to go ahead and greet her, there was no reason not to, after all, "Hey, Lucina!"

"Huh, oh, Morgan, hey, I wasn't expecting you to fall out of nowhere like that." she said, smiling at her closest friend, going so far as to lean against the wall, not that she couldn't use a break, but Morgan...was special, and standing next to her tactician calmed her greatly.

"Ah, ha, ha, sorry about that, and that, you know, I was...somewhere else." Morgan shrugged suddenly fell into a strange interest with the floor.

"It's alright, I'm glad we're here talking, it's a nice break from the work I'm tasked with." Lucina said, inching a little more to the right, pretending not to realize that she was shoulder to shoulder with her adviser and her friend, but then, she couldn't pretend not to notice the fingers threaded through hers, and the nonchalance displayed by her best friend, "U-uh...Morgan?"

Morgan looked up and blinked once, "Yes?"

"I...do you remember our conversation, a while back?" she realized she must look out of place, red cheeked, leaning against one marble white hallway that wasn't completely destroyed—the cracks weren't too terribly noticeable, she was sure—and intertwined fingers with her project coordinator for every project she had in mind...including a very personal project.

"Yes, of course I do...is it about the flowers? If you lost them, that's alright, I still have my cut of them, I don't mind sharing!" Morgan's smile made her feel a little stupid, why was she so scared of the nicest person she met in all her life, someone who cared so much for her to listen to her talk about her fear that they would lose, and the future would not be overwritten with an ending of their own. She really had no reason to be afraid, except that in being carefree and so far from the word "serious", the happiest person alive really could be no happier than now, and what if she made no difference, or not enough of a difference, or not the one she wanted?

"I still have them...it's about what I said...did you notice anything...different after that last talk, about how I, um, was scared this future would, well, the other world's future...and consequently this one's, would turn out...like it did last time."

"Uh, yeah, you looked like you'd gotten more sleep than you used to."

"Well, I had...I wished to talk to you about it, but then Robin called us to battle and...I didn't get the chance."

"I wanted to ask if you're nightmares went away, I didn't get the chance to ask, either."

"It wasn't that might nightmares simply stopped...I was just...much too busy dreaming of you," Lucina cleared her throat before following up on that, "even in my waking hours, I found you in most every line of thought, I...I was so happy, but I was also a little...worried, I still am."

"About what?"

"Well, that hopeful feeling you gave me, that...happiness, like everything would be...better than okay, that our chances of winning, of overwriting future history—prophecy, really—was greater than zero...greater than the thirty percent I dared not hope for, with the odds stacked against us, you made me feel like winning...would be only as hard as it used to be, though no less terrifying, in some ways it was very much more terrifying than anything I'd readied myself for, but you helped me hold on until that battle."

"You...faced him once before, didn't you?"

"It-I did, I met him in that battle in the castle, I had never been more afraid in my life, but now he's gone, and I...I want so much for...you to...too be there with me, until the end."

"Okay, sure!" Morgan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and grinned at her.

"U-uh, 'okay, sure'...that isn't exactly the—do you...do know what...I mean," if Lucina hadn't turned a new shade of scarlet, she was definitely working on it now, her words were uncomfortably jumbled, and she felt as though asking this question sooner would have possibly been a better idea than having kept silent so long, "what I'm asking?"

"Ah, I mean, 'I do'...do you do?"

"I, what...are you joking about that...way I said...that thing earlier?"

"Uh, no...do...you do, like I do, I mean?"

"'I do?' Wait, you do? That's great!"

"Well, I think we're a little ahead of things, we still have stuff to do before then."

"Well...is Your Highness going to help me prepare a celebration?" Lucina asked, a little more composed now, "I think the people would also like something else to celebrate...something more visibly present than the hard won victory, wrapped now in the guise of the task of rebuilding our civilization."

"Of course, and since my grandfather was Plegia's last king, it'll be the perfect excuse to make everyone shut up and get along, though I'm not sure my people would like to bow to the Exalt."

"I'm ready to deal with that when it arises, if it does, but I think most of the Grimleal died when Grima died, they would have free fell for a while, Grima was probably carrying an army in the void that Robin was held in, I'm sure even he couldn't easily summon his army from across any great distance."

"Plus all the regular people shouldn't have all been happy about their world ending, not that they really have a god of destruction to worship anymore."

"Again, Naga came through for humanity."

 _I dreamed a wonderful dream in my slumber, that a girl from another time brought her friends to the not so distant past, and altered their world, and guided the world they went to, the death of Grima in one era caused the death of the Grima of their world, who sacrificed the vessel from this world in order to resurrect himself in the world the time traveler went to, ultimately killing him in both worlds, his death left a vacuum to be filled by those who's wish was greater than their future, great enough to change that future. I saw them across time, through the eyes of another, who saw what I had seen averted, instead of the death of those who had come to me seeking the gems, she saw them live, instead of remaining in this tree, she was recruited and unlocked her power, and went with them._

 _Maybe what I dreamed was the reality of another, if what I saw was true, those who returned brought back more than peace, but a love between two of them._

 _A letter? This is an invitation, it seems the new Exalt is celebrating a newfound romance, with a certain tactician's child. Robin would have loved to be here for this, but so would the other world's Tiki, she became friends with humans...maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to socialize a bit, since many who came here to seek guidance no longer live here. The Voice I am, but in another world, was so much more, maybe, then, there is hope for my personal future, also...she didn't regret meeting those who would leave her in time, maybe I could see that too, or are two worlds so different? I shall take my chances, then, and trust my heart among humans once more._

 **Author's Notes: I gave you guys a few days since I posted "Lemonade and Cookies", and no one contested the idea of a Lucina/Unspecified!Morgan, or suggested otherwise, so here it is! Enjoy. Also, next time will be female Morgan's supports for Lucina, and since I already worked out that this will be a FE:A ship-a-thon, it will be have an S support...I just don't know why Lucina and female Morgan didn't already have an support conversation, there was potential, there! So, yeah, that will definitely be chapter three, but I'm taking prompts! Also, this may or may not later be a compilation, though I'll likely use a community for that, instead of packing them under a single title, last time I did that not a lot of people saw them.**

 **Also, the speaker at the end was Tiki.**


End file.
